


【如歌的行板】野火

by ArK9SHIO



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArK9SHIO/pseuds/ArK9SHIO
Summary: 【LiSoo】【野火】Lalisa Manoban / Kim Jisoo現實向。一切的美好都屬於她們，而OOC屬於我。
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 11





	【如歌的行板】野火

**—像是剛破殼的雛鳥，將第一眼看見的人當作是母親。**

金智秀準備上床睡覺的時候，Lalisa也步伐悠悠的跟了進來，明明是客房，卻每每連主人都跑來睡這裡，好像有哪裡本末倒置，那還不如一開始就都去睡主臥室？邊這樣務實地思考著，卻一邊放任被角被掀開，那個身高一點都不忙內的忙內用圓圓的臉露出無辜又淘氣的笑容，邊理直氣壯的說著「我也要和歐尼一起睡！！」於是又一次將智秀留宿頻率很高的這間客房變成了主臥室，畢竟房子的主人待在哪一間，哪間或許就該被定義成主臥室？

有時候金智秀會用幾秒鐘的時間來思考，每次都嚷嚷著「怕鬼」要一起睡的小混混lisa，在自己沒來她租屋處留宿的時候到底是怎麼睡的？那種時候她不也是一個人睡的嗎？但她對這件事情也不到在意的程度，畢竟早在她們成為組合出道之前孩子們就都喜歡黏著她睡覺，無論是像小貓一樣的Jennie，還是有心事時會敲響房門來尋求訴說，說著說著心事解決就睏了的彩英，又或是像破殼的小雞一樣愛跟在自己身後的lisa.....是的，看著lisa就會想起那種破殼的雛鳥，想起小時候養過，後來因為會在夜半叫鬧而只能送去老家給外婆養的小雞，一開始懵懵懂懂的樣子，從連翅膀都伸展不開，到如今能面不改色地接受訪問，能獨自一人出席活動。

金智秀認為Lalisa對自己這種依賴不過是因為當她在人生地不熟的時候，第一個帶著她韓語啟蒙的是自己，於是那孩子就像是將自己認成鳥媽媽一樣罷了。

那一年即便不是自己，任何一個帶她啟蒙韓語的人多半都會得到同等的依賴、喜愛和感謝。就算是不考慮Lalisa骨子裡是一個多容易感到感恩又多心軟的孩子，金智秀自認還沒自戀到覺得自己在某個人的心中會到不可取代的地步。

Lalisa將她纖長的四肢都好好的藏進被窩中，像是個碎念的老婆婆一樣嘟嘟嚷嚷著不要再玩遊戲了，又邊將腦袋蹭過來，金智秀嘴上一邊嫌棄自家忙內實在管超寬，卻倒是一邊在這局結束後就放下了手機，讓那個睏了的忙內按下了關燈的遙控鍵。

當她半夜做了一個自己不能呼吸的夢故而醒來時，差點以為自己會被壓扁，雖然說也不是第一次這樣了。

為什麼會變成這種姿勢每次都讓金智秀感到充滿困惑，這種、像是在網路上看到過的貓咪們一樣，雙雙趴姿而交疊在一起睡覺的樣子，身板尺寸整體都比她稍大一些的那個忙內覆蓋在自己背上，像是一張保暖功能特別優良的毯子一樣，又像是什麼罩子......

金智秀的身軀被夾在床墊和Lalisa之間，她聯想自己就像是三明治中間那片火腿一樣。Lalisa一手像是圈抱一樣正好在環在智秀的心口，另一手則握住了智秀原先放在枕頭上的手腕，這種完全的佔有睡姿.....真的讓人困惑非常。

『喔？我難道是什麼長型抱枕嗎？不、或許處境還是更像火腿吧。』智秀在心中發出疑問又自己吐槽，思考路徑不同於常人的腦迴路轉了一大圈後，她細微的嘆了氣，要說特別重其實也沒有，lisa實在太輕了，雖然知道她肌肉特別結實，但有時候還是會擔心她有沒有吃飽，有沒有勉強自己。......但那都不是現在的重點，將自己發散的思緒拉回來，金智秀感受到埋在自己後頸，某人的臉龐，以及噴灑在頸間耳後均勻的呼吸聲，她忽然又想起了姪子姪女們，他們如果抱著幼兒時期使用的小毯子就能更安穩的進入睡眠狀態，想到這裡，她無聲的笑瞇了眼，覺得lisa和幼兒也沒什麼兩樣，這樣想想的話，即便這個睡姿實在說不上優質，但看在可愛的份上，就放過她吧。

真熱啊，Lalisa Manoban，

抱得也太緊了，而且妳的手到底在摸哪裡？？？

如果不是因為呼吸均勻地不像是在裝睡，真的要揍妳了。

＊

Lalisa用了幾年的時間才弄懂這件事情，關於「金智秀式的喜愛」這件事情。

她花了許多時間，又透過無數件事情堆疊這些面貌，才弄明白。

舉例來說，像是她一開始以為這歐尼是喜歡狗，後來才弄懂原來她不是喜歡狗，是只喜歡月熊，因為月熊是月熊。

或者是這歐尼會想吃泡菜炒飯，但不是JENNIE歐尼的媽媽做的，就興致缺缺。

她對貓毛過敏，但如果是她決定接受一隻貓的話，連過敏這部分她也不會抱怨，會照單全收的認真對待。

是的，照單全收的，金智秀的寵愛方式。

金智秀式的喜愛是一種有單一指向性的喜愛方式，特定的某事物，特定的某人，對金智秀來說，每一份喜愛都是獨一無二的，泡菜炒飯不只是泡菜炒飯，狗也不泛指所有的狗。

不是一種類似於人們常常談論的，喜歡「狗」或討厭「狗」、喜歡「貓」或討厭「貓」、喜歡某地點，喜歡某物品的概述，通常她的選擇都充滿回憶性，

對於真實一同創造過回憶的事物在她心中都是獨一份的喜歡，平時雖然想法常常被說很四次元，很異想天開，但在這種地方就格外務實，格外固執。

正因為這樣，Lalisa感到既幸福，又苦惱。

有的時候會想量測這份寵愛的深度。

如果金智秀對人事物的喜愛具有那麼強烈的指向性，對她來說所有事物都被放置在不同的隔間中，都是獨一份的，那去討論誰「最特別」就變得沒有意義了起來，只能用深度來區分了吧，想知道能被容忍到什麼程度，想知道，能被允許到什麼程度。

用來區分深度的界線會有因寵愛而退讓到消失的一天嗎？

一開始只是單純想抱抱而已，後來就變成想找各種理由抱抱，什麼秤秤看體重、什麼個子太小了太可愛，接下來就開始想親親，從親臉頰，到親頭髮，最後演變成親嘴角，從會注意不把唇彩印上去，到巴不得將唇彩留得越長久越好，有時候她會反省自己，或許真的做得太超過了。

究竟會被允許到怎樣的程度呢？

會被允許，將痕跡留在那副身軀上嗎？真的很想在歐尼的脖子上咬一口看看。

還有那總像是噘起的唇珠，她的目光望向智秀那在吞嚥草莓時不自覺噘起的唇珠、

**——真的很想親吻看看。**

啊、Lalisa將臉龐埋進自己寬大的手掌中，將這個想法，和光是想像那畫面就燒紅的臉頰一同藏起來。

希望這份心情真實的樣貌，無人知曉。

＊＊

**—剛開始燒灼一片森林時，萬物總是後知後覺，無人知曉這野火將如何燎原。**

智秀發現的時候已經不知道還能縱容Lalisa到什麼界線的地步。

但那傢伙好像無所察覺，並且仍在一再試圖突破界線。

明明已經所剩無幾。

那界線。

智秀又一次無奈的從夜半醒來，這一次她夢見自己正在吃香蕉煎餅（โรตีกล้วย（Roti）），但夢境的最後她自己變成了一片香蕉煎餅，被擀麵棍反覆擠壓而變得薄薄的，正被某個泰國忙內握在手中一口咬下，夢境驟然斷裂，她本能性微微掙扎的抽動手臂，同時睜開雙眼，灰暗的房間裡面只聽見又一次壓在自己背上睡著的忙內用那剛睡醒還有些喑啞黏連的嗓音問「唔？咻，做惡夢了嗎？」

感受到對方一邊將手臂收緊，說是給予安全感吧......金智秀一邊在心中上演小劇場，說著惡夢的罪魁禍首就是妳好嗎！卻沒有實際的趕人舉動，明明如果真的開口命令對方下去的話，其實是會照做的。

但智秀還是一次又一次讓對方佔據床鋪，恣意擁抱，也無數次重複被壓扁抱在懷裡的過程。

「沒大沒小......」嘟嘟嚷嚷於對方那聲「咻」的叫法，但也沒認真制止，智秀想著反正沒有鏡頭在拍攝，不會因為這樣讓她被指責，那便隨便她吧。

Lalisa率直的目光就像是炙熱的火焰，直率的有些天真、熱情的有些魯莽、真誠的太不設防，和她在相處彷彿能見到熱帶國度那種茂密而原始的生命力。

智秀覺得好像每一條界線都正在不斷為對方下修底線。有時候連她自己都訝異於原來還可以給予對方更多。

她是知道的，對方對自己有佔有慾，但智秀認為這不過是孩子的佔有慾一樣，沒有孩子可以忍受玩具被搶走，等對方接觸更多外面的世界，認識更多的人，等對方韓語更流利，可以獨自去到各個地方工作，或是當對方回到泰國，回到她的故鄉，充斥著熟悉的事物與唾手可及的一切時、等到那時候，自己仍然會在她心中安放嗎？

金智秀對這個問題的答案仍一無所知，

但她想知道，而湊巧，她很有毅力、擅長等待。

她希望對方趕快長大，讓她知道問題的答案。

她希望對方慢點長大，能保持這份純粹的笑容直到天明。

**

「Lali~睏了的話就先去睡覺吧？」又將書頁翻過一面，智秀邊微微偏過頭，語氣像是冬日裡面慵懶的小動物一樣，用側臉碰了碰那個閱讀韓文還是有點辛苦的忙內的臉頰，讓那個把整顆頭都擱了上來靠在自己肩上，昏昏欲睡的忙內去找點別的事情做。

自發跑過來充當人形沙發，用纖長的四肢從背後環抱住相形之下顯得嬌小的姐姐，用了點耍賴的撒嬌才讓對方好好的坐在她盤起的腿間，一起擠在柔軟的羊毛地毯上看書的Lalisa，其實對於書本的內容一知半解，對於一個外國人來說，閱讀書本和看電影字幕一樣都還是屬於比較困難的事情，只是大約知道智秀正在閱讀的書叫做《德米安Demian》，作者是Hermann Hesse，是與「走向自我、真實自我」有關的書籍，對於她來說用韓語閱讀書籍還是太有難度了點，但她堅持要湊過來，她就是想這麼做。

想知道金智秀在看的、愛看的電影；也想知道對方在閱讀的、感興趣的書，除了喜歡的食物、喜歡的風景、喜歡的國家、

還想知道名為金智秀的這個個體的一切、包含每一吋起伏、每個表情、每種聲線、每份愛惡的湧動以及每個瞬間。

Lisa維持著將臉頰靠在智秀肩膀上的姿勢，一陣搖頭晃腦地表示著她的反對意見，她不要先去睡覺，她還想繼續留下來「我讓妳覺得負擔了嗎？」因為睏意而顯得有些細小的聲音像是塵埃般擺盪在空氣中，她邊說邊想著，但要是讓正在看書的智秀感到有壓力，她就再微微的耍賴之後假裝去忙別的事情，讓對方可以心無旁鶩的沉浸在她的興趣和個人的時間之中。

「沒有？」金智秀邊露出習慣性的微微歪頭，視線沒有離開書本，像是同時在思考這個問題是怎麼樣忽然冒出來的，而後忽然地就輕輕地、笑了起來，語調中帶著一種放任的溫柔回覆著，邊將書又翻了一頁。

聽著智秀那像是從胸腔發出的笑，音量不大，但就像是有著感染力一樣，那樣的共鳴透過貼合在一起的肌膚傳遞到了Lisa的身上，她覺得自己的心跳聲彷彿正和這樣的笑聲疊合，隨著對方起起伏伏。

「Lali、」智秀又翻將書本翻過了一頁，而後舉起手臂微微向後，同樣修長的手準確的輕輕拍了拍靠在自己肩頸上的小圓臉說「妳不會是我的負擔，我從來沒這麼覺得。」又停頓了一會兒，忽然又頑皮的笑了起來「好吧，妳重複做『咦嘻嘻』的時候或許有一點、」

而當Lisa原先感性的眼淚都要奪眶而出，卻被硬生生截斷後發出抗議的說「真的完全破壞氣氛歐尼！！」的時候，金智秀在Lisa懷中愉快的笑得東倒西歪，完全倚仗Lisa將她穩穩抱住兩個人才沒有一起因為笑倒而撞到不遠的矮桌。那形狀似心的嘴唇即便完全沒有嘟起的意思，但笑起來的時候就像是在發出邀請，她好似渾然不覺自己的魅力，在Lisa為了不讓她因為笑得太愉快癱倒在地毯上時不小心撞到桌角，用手掌護住她的頭時，還微微仰起頭向著對方露出笑瞇了的雙眼。

「Jisoonie、」

「嗯？」

「Chichoo、」

「嗯。」

「咻、」

「嗯？？」

「智秀、」

「嗯~？」

「金智秀、」

「呀！Lalisa Manoban妳到底想說什麼？」

Lisa沒有回應，她將唇悄悄貼合對方頸間的弧度，收緊的臂彎是她沒有說出口的愛慕。

窗邊或坐或趴的貓咪們被笑聲驚動不約而同望了過來，像是這隱密愛意的見證。

這些情感如此經年累月的堆疊在這裡，

此刻，充斥著每吋縫隙、每個呼吸。

金智秀終於停下了笑，她將太過愉快而笑出的淚水從眼角抹去，當然知道對方的氣息噴灑在自己敏感的皮膚上，但她無意制止。

鎂光燈的背面是她所有的放任和寵愛，是她的私心，是沒有說出口的邀請。

當Lalisa將手掌沿著智秀的腰腹一路緩緩向上撫摸，滑過敏感的側腰、手臂、肩膀最後抵達脖頸，那掌緣寬大且手指修長的手像是常常做的那樣，將金智秀的臉龐掌握在手中，看起來像是強勢的迫使她偏過頭來，其實動作溫柔而克制，她將嘴唇湊近對方的臉頰，卻沒有像是平時在演唱會上那樣肆無忌憚的吻上去，只是就那樣緩慢地停在那裡，她也說不清楚自己究竟是想做什麼，想親吻比臉頰更多一點點的地方嗎？

她知道自己想要的遠比一手掌握這精緻的臉龐更多，她想看見的遠比美麗的笑容更多，

她已經看過對方家常的樣貌，而她還想看見對方總是管理的極好的情緒騷動至極，再也不能維持安然表情的時刻。

既心疼對方淚眼婆娑還隱忍著不哭泣的時候，卻總想著嘗嘗看她淚水的滋味。

她其實有點退怯，這種心情是酸澀的，去採擷美好的人難道不會心驚於自己是否能夠擁有嗎？擁有過的話，真的能忍受或許有一天會失去嗎？想說的話太多了，但好像全都有如亂麻，梳理不清楚，也難以用言語訴說，不知道從何說，也不敢貿然地說出口去打破這份平衡。

金智秀沒等來總是誇張地親吻，微微側目，便看見了自家忙內那個小心翼翼又有些說不上來委屈的眼神，智秀抿了抿唇，她微微將臉頰朝著lisa湊過去了一些，讓那吻停留在唇角，像是在安撫她一樣，而後她又很快地退開，看著對方的表情一秒之間就像是抹上了蜜，吃驚中帶著一絲絲得意的主動又湊了過來。

金智秀時機抓得正好，傾身去撿因為剛剛的笑鬧而掉在一旁的書籍，打斷了Lalisa被帶有肯定意味的安撫後想繼續親親的舉動。

但已經先被哄過了的Lalisa並不感到沮喪，她乖巧的將自己再度擺成一張舒服的人體沙發。

不說出口的愛慕在這段特殊的情感裡希望能成為養料，

就讓這野火在彼此心中緩緩燎原。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀到這裡。


End file.
